


Jscuit's 30 day writing challenge

by Jscuit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Also straight ships, Angsty Stuff, F/M, GEH, Gay, I might have forgotten some important tags, IN AN AU WHERE ASH DOESN'T DIE AND GOES TO JAPAN WITH EIJI, Kirishima has Dyslexia in one of the oneshots, M/M, Maybe a bit ofc, Nosekisses, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, cuddly stuff, i hate tagging this, injured, male and male relationship, sfw, spoiler warning, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jscuit/pseuds/Jscuit
Summary: Doing a 30 day writing prompt challenge, here's for day one. Cheers.(Oh yeah, I've choosen ships for this, there's a lot of gay- sorry not sorry.)((Also this is the first story thing I've ever done on AO3 so I'm sorry if I mess somethings up))





	1. Ay, let's start.

Ay welcome to my really gay 30 writing prompt challenge thing.  
I might change the prompts up/the order of the prompts or the ships depending on how this goes, but so far this is what it looks like.

 

Soft early mornings - Ash x Eiji  
“I Know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.” - Kiribaku  
One (or both) injured - Endhawks  
“Yeah uh…yeah no. That sounds awful.” - Shinso x Kamanari  
“My hero!” - Endhawks  
Person A has a disability that they can’t do anything about and Person B comforts them - Kiribaku ( Dyslexia)  
“Before sunrise, they are your children/child.” - Klance  
“You’re cold.” - TodoDeku  
“Don’t waste your time on me, love. I’m a lost cause.” - Kaminari x Jiro  
“Let’s go for a swim!” - Kiribaku  
“Just hold my hand, idiot” - Kiribaku  
“We’re not hiding! We’re better than that!” - Kiribaku  
Character A is a single parent and Character B decides they are going to help, whether A likes it our not - Raphanardo  
“Call it, heads or tails?” -  
“Come dance with me!” - OchaDeku  
“You’re more important than sleep.” - Kiribaku  
“A kiss for good luck?” - Tododeku  
Jealousy - Kiribaku  
Getting caught making out - Kiribaku (getting caught by Kaminari)  
“The most fun I’ve had this week was watching paint dry.” - Shinso x Kaminari  
“When’s the last time you slept?” - Endhawks  
“We’re going to have the cutest baby ever!” - Jiro x Kaminari  
“You’re sad.” he said - Mic x Aizawa  
“I’m Always sad.” he said. “Sometimes I Just forget.” - Mitello  
Moving in together - Kiribaku  
“The one time we have a normal conversation and you have to ruin it!” - Bakudeku  
“For Science!” - Apriltello  
“Is that my shirt?” - Endhawks  
“I know it’s been ten years and I have a lot to explain, but if I could just sleep here for a few hours…’’ - Endhawks  
Date night - Kiribaku


	2. AshEiji | Soft early mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft early mornings.  
> -  
> After fleeing NY to live with Eiji in Japan, Ash hoped everything would change, and they did. The only thing that wasn't changed was the never ending night terrors.
> 
> Eiji helps Ash calm down with a hug and a nosekiss.

Even through Ash's half asleep, drowzy state he still couldn't fall asleep. The covers were too heavy even if they were just thin blankets and he was only in his boxers. The air was too thick, the warmth of the chest pressing against his back was too warm, yet so damn nice.

After fleeing Manhattan, New York, America, he's been dealing with night terrors of the trauma he went through there. The sight of Shorters death still haunted his nightmares, and being wheelchaired under Golzines power not being able to eat or drink. It scared him to death. He huffed out a heavy, held back, breath and lifted his head to check the alarm clock on the side table,

3:47 A.M.

 _Great._  
He looked back at the sleeping Eiji that pressed up against his back with his arm slung over Ash's waist. He slowly removed the arm from his waist and sat up slowly, trying to avoid waking up Eiji. He just needed a glass of water, maybe a snack. He snuck out into the open kitchen and livingroom space they had going on.  
The plan was simple, get to the kitchen without waking up Eiji, grab a glass of water without waking up Eiji, return to the bed and try (and most likely fail) to fall asleep, without waking up Eiji. Simple. But as soon as the started filling the glass with tapwater the light from the hallway that connected the kitchen/livingroom with the bedroom turned on.  
''Ash?'' Ash huffed and started drinking the water, it'd give him a few seconds to come up with an excuse to why he's awake at 3:50 in the morning. Eiji appeared in the doorway, looking like a legit angle from Ash's veiw. Messy black hair, toned body, and pajama pants running around the perfect curve of his hips. Even without an appearance like his, he would still be an angle, but woaw, did Ash feel lucky that he got to wake up to this every day.  
  
''Hm?'' He hummed out, his lips still sealed around the glass as the continued drinking. Eiji stepped into the room.  
''What are you doing up? It's 3 AM.'' He asked and stood crossarmed across from Ash.  
''Needed a drink.'' He replied shortly and placed the glass in the sink for the morning. Eiji was pouting now, a pout that said _'You're not telling me something and I know it, so spill Callenreese'_ and his stance, which still hadn't changed, didn't help one bit. Ash _hated_ that pout and Eiji knew. The blonde sighed heavily and pulled the smaller into a sudden soft hug. He kind of needed the comfort and wasn't in the mood to talk about it, a hug should be enough to get that message through.  
Eiji made a little noise of surprise and looked up at Ash through his lashes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ash was quicker.  
  
''Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.'' Eiji was taken aback by the sudden softness, but relaxed his shoulders, and curled his own arms around the tall blonde and cuddled into his shoulder with a small smile. ''I don't mind, you know that.'' They stood in the softly lit kitchen and hugged each other for what felt like forever. It was nice, comforting. Eiji leaned up and left a small peck on the tip Ash's nose, it only lasted a second but that was enough to leave Ash speechless and with a slight blush across his bridge. Since moving in with Eiji, Ash had tried to get used to all the small things, Eiji would do to him. Like the soft kisses before Eiji would wander off to work. The hand holding when they went grocery shopping, soft back hugs when he tried to cook. The way Eiji would brush the hair out of his eyes when they were cuddling. The feeling that it left inside Ash was so foreign that it scared him sometimes, but he knew without a doubt that the feeling was pure adoration and love towards the smaller Japanese. Eiji smiled softly and leaned in for another hug.

''Let's go to bed.'' He mumbled against Ash's chest, and the taller made a sound of acknowledgement, and followed Eiji towards the bedroom.

Maybe a hug, and some nosekisses was all he needed to get a good nights sleep.


	3. Kiribaku | “I Know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I Know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.”  
> -  
> Kirishima wakes Bakugo at 3 AM because he lost his moms cat.  
> Bakugo helps Kirishima and makes a little furred friend.
> 
> (Yes I made Kirishima have lesbian moms, fight me. Also I didn't proof read this so there might be some mistakes and stuff,)

Katsuki Bakugo was used to early mornings. it became a habit after moving into the UA dorms, go to bed at eight / nine PM, wake up at 5:30 AM to freshen up, shower, get ready, maybe do an extra check on his homework and then go to class. So he was kind of used to waking up early, but waking up to a loud, quick knock ramming against his door at 3 AM in the freaking morning was  _not_ anything he would take lightly.

"What the fuck!?" He mumbled out in a whisper and threw the covers off his upperbody. Another, more hesitant knock rammed against the door.   
"Bakugo?"  _Fucking shit for brains_. Thought Bakugo and stood up and went to open the door. "Baku-" Bakugo opened the door, stopping the tired looking redhead from knocking again. Said redhead smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, and opened his mouth to spill an explaination but Bakugo got there first.

"What the  _fuck_ do you want from me?" Yelled the angry blonde, clearly not happy with being woken up. Kirishima put his hands up in a defensive gesture.  
"Sh!- You'll wake everyone else-"  
"Get to the damn point, shittyhair. What is it?!"  
Kirishima hesitated slightly, it was clear that he was rethinking his words carefully.  _He better fucking be_ Thought Bakugo and leaned against the doorframe.  
"If you don't start spilling then just fuckin' leave." He was running out of patience. "No wait- I--" Kirishima stopped himself and looked to the side to avoid Bakugo's burning eyes. "Look, I know it's 3 AM and that you need sleep, but I can't find my cat." Bakugo's brain just felt like it died.  _A fucking. Cat. What the-_

"A cat." He said coldly.

"Eh- Yes?"  
  
"A fucking cat."

"Ehrm--"

"Why the HELL would you bring a cat to the dorms!?" Yelled Bakugo and took a step outside his dorm room, making Kirishima step back slightly. "It's my moms cat- I promised to look after her while they're on vacation, and now she's gone andihavenoideawhatdotobecauseiftheyfindoutthatilosthertheywillbebrokenanditwouldbesounmanlyofmetomakemyownmomscrylikethat--" A spur of nonsense and muttering ran from the redheads mouth. "Shut up dammit." Kirishima shut his mouth, but started fiddling with his thumbs. Bakugo sighed heavily, he's never been able to stand seeing Kirishima sad or upset. In a quick, out of the sudden movement, the blonde took hold of Kirishima's his wrist and dragged him with him.  
  
  


"I can't fucking believe that you didn't just go down here by yourself. It's fucking obvious that cats love Aizawa." Mumbled Bakugo angrily. Kirishima was holding the white cat in his arms. Petting it with a slightly curved hand down it's spine. It's white coat was neat and shiny. It kept looking at Bakugo with it's big blue orbs. Bakugo gazed dangerously down at the cat.  
"I know, sorry again for waking you by the way!" Bakugo's deadly gaze switched to Kirishima who kept his looks down on the cat. "Well, you should look better after her. Shittyhair." Kirishima chuckled at the nickname and kept walking. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before the cat in Kirishima's arms started squriming trying to get out of his hold, it crawled up his shirt and started clawing after Bakugo. "What the fuck!?" Exclaimed the explosive boy and Kirishima struggled to hold the fighting cat in his arms. The cat jumped onto Bakugo who yelled out another curse and caught the cat by the neck. "Bakugo!-- I'm sorry I-"  
"It's fine." He said lowly and took the cat into his hold, it immidiately started calming down. "I'll hold her for now, since you obviously know shit about cat care." He said and kept walking.  
  
When they got to the dorms the time was roughtly 4 AM and Bakugo's patience for sleep was slowly running out.   
"Thank you so much bro, I owe you." Thanked Kirishima and recived the cat.  
  
"Just go the fuck to sleep shittyhair."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to end this so.  
> But thanks so much for reading! Please leave some kudo's if you liked it I guess?xP


	4. Shinso x Kamanari | Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari and Shinso tries to bake a cake for Iida's birthday.  
> Keyword. Tried.

"Fuck. This.  _Shiiiiiiiiiit_." Shinso was officially  _Done._  "I am never,  _never_ , doing this again." groaned Shinso and leaned his back onto the kitchen island, bending it over the table so he was laying on his back across the table, and threw his arms over his eyes. Kaminari sighed heavily and put down the piping bag next to the messy, white vanilla cake that they've spend the past two hours trying to make. The baking part was fine, Kaminari had gotten Sato to write down the perfect recipe for a birthday cake for Iida. It was their class rap's birthday, and the entire class had spend the entire week perfecting a surprise party for the hard working student. Kaminari's part was to bake the cake and decorate it, he originally had Kirishima to help him out, but he had to join Bakugo and Mina with the gift wrapping in an emergency. So, in the most miserable way  _ever_ , had Kaminari begged his boyfriend to help him out.

"Awh, Shin, babe. It's not  _that_ bad." Kaminari lied. The truth was that it was an absoloute mess. The white layer of frosting was put on too thick and it was unevenly spread. The giant blue  _"Happy birthday Iida!"_  textwas written in Kaminari's handwriting, which was, yeah, something for itself. Shinso had given up on the cake long ago, but Kaminari was stubborn and determined to finish it.   
"Look! I even added a pair of glasses over the first 'I' in Iida!" Shinso tilted his head up, and shot Kaminari a raised eyebrow. He got up with a groan and looked at the cake. It did  _not_ look good. "Oh God." He sighed and Kaminari nodded. "Oh God indeed."

"Mina will kill us, you know that right?"  
"Yup."  
"Couldn't we just order a last minute cake from that bakery downtown?"  
"I'm googling an adress right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is REAL short, sorry 'bout that but I kind of struggled to write this one :/


	5. Endeavor x Hawks | “My hero!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR MANGA CHAPTER 221
> 
> Hawk's is heavily injured by the new, more powerful Nomu's (From the new manga chapter.)  
> But he still wanders into the battlefield to find Enji.
> 
> Turns out Enji is the one who ends up saving Hawks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is CRAP.  
> I rushed it a lot, I got my braces tightened yesterday so my entire upper mouth is in p a i n. So it was kind of hard to concentrate about writing.
> 
> Also there's a lot of errors and spelling mistakes that I'm simply too lazy to edit rn, might come around to edit it later on.  
> But for now, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (I might make a part two of this on day 6)

A breathless gasp escaped Hawk's mouth when his back collided with the solid pavement. His ears were ringing with tinnitus from the giant explosion that had send him flying in the first place. His head throbbed and his vision was blurred and he knew that he had lost a fair share of blood by now, but Enji was still out there. He couldn't leave his number one hero out there to fight alone. He pushed himself up weakly, his arms almost gave up under his weight and his legs shook. He was almost out of feathers, but that wouldn't stop him. He took a deep breath, trying to get some air to his brain, and stormed into the giant dust cloud again. He could see absoloutely nothing, but he kept moving forward.

The air was thick and the smell of burned Numo flesh roamed the area. He still kept moving forward. He had to find Enji.  
He could hear the sound of firetrucks in the distance which meant that the fight was probably over, but if the fight was over Enji would have made his grand finale, which he certiantly haven't yet, judging by the lack of people cheering across the city. He moved forward.  
One goal. Find Enji.  
  
This attack had been fairly normal in the start, the League had attacked again, but this time with a hoard of new, evolved,  _smarter,_ Nomu's. Hawk's could barely take one down on his own.  
  


He kept moving forward and yelled out Enji's name, more and more aggressively everytime he didn't get a reply.  
"Enji! Enji!!" His legs were giving out from under him. He had never really lost a fight, he always kept going to the very end, hoping that one day his actions would make him able to have days where he could just lean back and relax. But he is only human, a human with a amazingly strong qurik, but even those had limits, and he crossed his a long time ago. He could taste dust and smoke in his lungs and the coughed. His legs gave up underneath him and he buckled to his knees still coughing.

 _'This- HACK!-- Certiantly isn't h-healthy,'_ He thought and curled his arm around his stomach. He had a  _'small'_  cut on his side. _'Nothing major, just a scratch. Not going to die from it.'_ Another aggressive coughing fit found way through his body, he struggled to breathe through the dark clouds and small white dots spotted his vision.  
A wheeze left his lungs. He couldn't move anymore, he was done. Done. His cheek touched the pavement, he's pretty sure that he just smacked his head on the ground, but he couldn't feel any pain that confirmed it. His body was going numb. His breathing still struggled. He closed his eyes and sighed.   
_'Maybe just a little nap. Just. Resting my eyes a little.'_  
  
_________________

 

 _Warmth._ A distant thought sneaked into Hawk's mind.  _'It's nice.'_  
  
He could feel a hand sneaked around his back and compressed to his side, and one on the back of his thighs. His chest was pressed against another, quick moving chest. He leaned into the shoulder his cheek rested on, cuddled into his neck. He knew his rescuer must have been Todoroki. No one could smell this smokey and sweet at once. He still couldn't feel anything, and his breath was very limited, but it didn't matter. He was tired and needed a cold shower and a goodnights sleep.  
He leaned more into Todoroki's neck and sighed deeply.  
"My hero.."


End file.
